miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrible Accident
Poor Grover had an Serious Accident... SEE THE PREVIOUS! The Ride * Grover: Sunny Day, Sweeping the Clouds away. * Elmo: Hey Grover, we're going to paradise. * Grover: Of course you are. Bye now. away; under breath Like that'll ever happen. * Elmo: You know, Linus? It always seems like Grover never has time for fun. * Linus: Maybe he doesn't like us. * Elmo: No, are you kidding? We're his best friends. bikes down a path, cuckling to himself * Grover: Paradise. laughs I sure had them going. But, he doesn't see a bee which is going in the opposite direction. He keeps on laughing. The bee ends up in Grover's mouth and he coughs it out Stupid bug! Beat it! hits it, and the bee goes up his shirt and starts zapping him, causing Grover to veer out of control. His bike trips on a rock, bounces down a hill and then screams. He reaches the bottom of the cliff and immediately an atomic explosion appears. Ow... Careful from the Hospital * to the doctor's office * Doctor: Well, I'd like you to be more careful. One more injury like that and you could wind up like that poor kid last time. * Big Bird: hospital You heard the doctor, Grover. One more injury like that, then it's the Poor Kid! * Grover: 'I've been too careless back there. From now on, I am on around the clock body patrol. ''Charlie Brown behind him Hep, hep, hep! Stay away from the backside I'm warning you! * '''Charlie Brown: What's your problem? Grover * Grover: Whew. That was close! * Lucy: Hey, why don't you join us? We need an extra player. football player catches a football Nice catch, Violet! Violet's bottom, Grover cringes as he holds his back * Grover: My body is not safe out here! inside his home and closes the door No part of me is safe! the window curtain * and Linus arrive * Elmo: Hey, Grover! * Linus: That was fun. * Elmo: Hey, Grover, ready to go party again? Grover? * is sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the floor, with a penguin doll, a pirate doll, and a lion doll front of him * Grover: a little smile on his face Hello, friends. Enjoying the outside world? * Elmo: What are you doing sitting inside like that? * Grover: Oh, living out the remainder of my life, in safety. If you guys were smart, you would join me. That accident made me realize that it's dangerous out there. I was one of the lucky ones. I'm a survivor. And so I simply decided that I'm never leaving my house again. * Elmo: That's crazy talk! * Linus: That's not crazy talk. This is crazy talk! various forms of gibberish blabbing but his third blabbing makes his saliva hit Elmo, making his hammer fist him to shut him up, bashing his head in Sorry. * Grover: No, Linus's right, Elmo. You saw what happened and next time it won't just be my body, it'll be my armpit or my forehead. * Linus: Or your other armpit! * Grover: I was wrong to go against nature. I'm blue. What was I thinking? Walking…My people are sedentary. * Elmo: Just sitting in your house? Ain't you gonna get lonesome? * Grover: I won't be alone, so I've got all the friends I need right here. This is Alex... up the lion ''Pingu... ''up the penguin and say hello to Captain Hook. up a pirate * Elmo: How are you gonna keep your job? * Grover: No problem! Bert took my Job. * Elmo: Grover, sooner or later you're gonna have to go outside! * Grover: Listen, I've told you but I'm never leaving my house again. * Linus: Never ever? * Grover: Never ever ever! * Linus: Never ever ever ever ever for never ever?! * Grover: Never ever never never ever ever never!! * Linus: Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever?! * Grover: exasperatedly Never ever... * Grover and Linus: Never never never never ever never ever never… * Grover: Alright, Linus, that is enough! ♪I know of a place where you never get harmed. A magical place with magical charms. Indoors! Indoors! Indoors!♪ * Elmo: inside the window to angrily point at a smiling Grover That is it, Grover! We're gonna find you something that's so dang fun that you'll have to come outside! outside Getting Grover Outside * Elmo: on a trampoline Trampoline! * Linus: an ice cream cone Ice cream! * Elmo: on an wave Surfing! * Linus: a blanket Blanket! * Elmo: on a Ferris wheel Ferris wheel! * Linus: a Bowl of Dog Food to Snoopy Dog Feeding! * Elmo: a wall red Painting! * Linus: Barbie Sailor Moon in a tub Washing an woman! * The Inspector: That's not fun! * Linus: AAUGH! * blocks the view with his sheet, and Elmo, Linus and the Pink Panther watch him through his window * Elmo: Nothing's working! * Linus: What do we do? * Pink Panther: I say we do Karate! * Elmo: Wha...will you get out of here? Pink Panther Walks Away * and Elmo meet another Linus out of nowhere * Linus Clone: Hey, Elmo, gives a startled look who's your friend? * Elmo: Another Linus? IMPOSSIBLE! * Linus: I thought I was doing a pretty good job. * Elmo: If you're Linus, then who's that? * second Linus gets sliced in half, which reveals Brutus! * Elmo: Ah! Bobcat! * Grover: Huh?! and Linus are screaming. Brutus grabs Linus and Elmo and puts them in a bag and repeatedly beats them Oh, my gosh! and Linus are still screaming while Brutus beats them This can't be happening! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! Well, they were asking for it. It's not like I didn't warn them about the dangers of outside. Yes, Alex, I know they're my two dearest friends in the world, but I told them, I wasn't going outside no matter what. We can do without the name calling, thank you very much, Pingu! I know, Alex. If I was out there, bagged by an cat, Linus and Elmo would risk anything to save me. And I've got to do the same for them. If I don't come back alive, Alex, take good care. Because It's time for... into a closet and comes back as Super Grover 'SUPER GROVER!' Grover to the Rescue * Grover: behind Well, here we go. From the safety of my home, to the outside world. and shakes as he reaches for the door. The door shakes as well until Grover opens it I'm taking my slowly first step. walking So far, so good. I think I can do this! wind blows a kite onto his face; Grover removes the kite off his face I did it! I made it outside! Nothing can stop me now! scares Grover Is it too late to go back inside again? Bullies Laugh * Bully #1: It's too late. * Grover: '''Linus? Elmo? * '''Linus and Elmo: in the bag Yes, Grover? * Grover: I'm sorry I caused all this. I'm not scared of going outside anymore. But I'm terrified of bobcats now. * Elmo: shaken Ah, that's okay, Grover. Us too. * Grover: You know what I don't understand though? * Brutus: What? * Grover: What's the Barbie Girl taking a bath in the first place? eyes widen * Brutus: Oh! Well, it's funny you should, uh, you see, Bullies, they're on to us! hovercraft is shown * Bully #2: Let's get outta here! get on the hovercraft and speed away while Barbie Sailor Moon is flying, wearing a bikini and pope hat and chasing them. Linus, Elmo, and Grover are watching them. * The Inspector: Great Job Grover! * Grover: You're Welcome! * Linus: Ready to go out now? * Grover: Sure, Great Idea! * End Category:Sesame Street Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther